Todo, por tí
by Deny14
Summary: -¿Ves esto Granger?- le mostró su ante brazo izquierdo donde yacía el tatuaje de una calavera atravesada por una serpiente- soy un maldito mortífago, si rozara un poco la marca, esta casa se llenaría de una docena de ellos. -Pero no lo harás- y de nuevo alzó la vista para fijarla en aquellos glaciales y preciosos ojos grises.


Se acomodó el gorro y la bufanda intentando cubrirse la mayor parte del rostro y caminó entre la espesa nieve que cubría varios palmos de aquella calle prácticamente desierta de Hosgmeade.

Aceleró el paso. Hacía un frio de mil demonios y necesitaba encontrar esa maldita casa antes de morir congelada, las observó una por una, perfectamente alineadas y con los tejados cubiertos de nieve. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo del cual sacó un trozo de pergamino con una dirección, levantó la cabeza de nuevo para comprobar los números y torció el gesto confundida. Aquella dirección correspondía a la casa más envejecida, casi hecha pedazos, situada al final de la calle.

Tocó varias veces con los nudillos en aquella puerta de madera carcomida y esperó unos minutos impaciente. Había empezado a pensar que aquel Slytherin le había tomado el pelo, nada fuera de lo común, dada la persona que se lo había facilitado. Pero justo en el momento que iba a desistir la puerta se entre abrió unos centímetros y una voz masculina habló.

-¿Quién es?

-Hola Malfoy- contestó la chica casi en un susurró apenas audible. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió del todo y aquel hombre la jaló del brazo internándola bruscamente.

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí Granger?- cerró la puerta rápidamente y la estampó contra la fría pared del pasillo- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Zabinni me dio tu dirección sin poner ninguna objeción- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente y comenzó a despojarse de la bufanda y el gorro- dime que tienes una chimenea.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pasó por su lado y continuó hacia la puerta del final del pasillo, dando paso a un precioso salón en tonos negros y verdes.

-Vaya- comentó Hermione sorprendida, caminaba detrás de él sin perder detalle de cada lugar que pasaba- ya decía yo que era imposible que vivieras en una casa casi en ruinas.

-Granger- el chico se giró hacia ella impaciente, se pasó varias veces la mano por el pelo- no entiendo porque estás aquí hablándome como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

-Bueno…-dudó antes de continuar hablando. Sabía que quizás lo enfadara bastante con aquel comentario- tampoco podemos decir que somos unos desconocidos, ¿no crees?- y le lanzó una mirada elocuente.

Bingo. Aquellas palabras surgieron efecto y como un resorte se acercó hasta ella amenazante, acortando las distancias. Mucho. Y no es que fuera la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, en absoluto, pero de eso había pasado demasiado tiempo e instintivamente Hermione retrocedió un paso, cautelosa.

-No me provoques Granger…- y utilizó aquel tono frío e imperturbable que siempre conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina.

-He venido a proponerte algo- intentó ignorar su comentario y se deshizo del abrigo, se acercó a la chimenea encendida poniendo ambas manos frente al fuego. Draco alzó una ceja sorprendido y se aproximó al mueble de las bebidas, preparó un whisky de fuego y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Espero que no sea una trampa.

-Creo que...- se permitió unos segundos en silencio observando la estancia con detenimiento antes de volver hablar- aunque muy a tu pesar, me conoces un poco y sabes perfectamente que eso no ocurriría jamás.

-Vale- concedió el rubio con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se sentó elegantemente sobre uno de los sillones y la miró con detenimiento- lo has conseguido. Tienes toda mi atención, pero no todo mi tiempo así que habla. Y rápido.

-Tienes que entregarte- intentó controlarse pero las palabras fluyeron rápidas y de forma espontánea.

-¿Disculpa?- Draco alzó ambas cejas, incrédulo.

-Quizás ahora te parezca un poco descabellado…

-Un poco es quedarse corto, querida.

-Escucha- la castaña fijó la vista en sus manos entrelazadas que se movían con nerviosismo y fue incapaz de alzar el rostro para encararle-No llevo mucho tiempo en el ministerio pero he hablado con ciertas personas y he estudiado el caso a fondo. El ministerio será benevolente contigo, solo tienes que entregarte y yo declararé a tu favor.

-¿Qué?- el chico abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla un par de veces sin saber que decir. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?- ¿Estás borracha, drogada o te han hecho alguna clase de maldición?

-Tarde o temprano te encontrarán- continuó Hermione negando con la cabeza. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea y dirigió su mirada al fuego- si colaboras con ellos todo será más fácil, incluso Harry y Ron me han prometido que podrían hablar…

El rubio soltó una carcajada sarcástica y bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. Caminó hasta ella con pasos lentos y pausados, se colocó a su lado y arremangó la camisa negra hasta los codos.

-¿Ves esto Granger?- le mostró su ante brazo izquierdo donde yacía el tatuaje de una calavera atravesada por una serpiente- soy un maldito mortífago, si rozara un poco la marca, esta casa se llenaría de una docena de ellos.

-Pero no lo harás- su mirada permanecía fija en el dibujo que el rubio le mostraba a solo unos centímetros de ella y luego alzó la vista para fijarla en su glaciales ojos grises- Voldemort está muerto y tú no quieres continuar con esta pantomima.

-¿Y crees que eso va impedir a sus fieles seguidores continuar asesinando a gente inocente sin piedad?- le miró incrédulo. Si realmente pensaba que era tan fácil, es que no sabía nada del tenebroso mundo en el que se movían los mortífagos.

-El ministerio ha atrapado a muchos de vosotros…de ellos- terminó rectificando con voz débil. Apartó la mirada de golpe y se mordió el labio, contenida. Ahora no pensaba que era tan buena idea como hace un par de horas atrás- acabarán deteniéndolos a todos, y uno a uno se enfrentarán al Wizengamot y serán juzgados duramente.

-Y Azkabán se llenará de mortífagos agonizantes a la espera del beso del dementor- finalizó el chico con una sonrisa ladina. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y volvió su atención al mueble de las bebidas para prepararse otro whisky- como por ejemplo, mi padre.

-Tuvo un juicio justo- protestó la castaña frunciendo el ceño cabreada- mató a muchas personas y…

-Ya ya- acortó Draco levantando la mano para detener su discursito preparado- merece eso y mucho más, bla, bla…Soy un Malfoy y ante el tribunal y la ley mágica no me servirán discursitos cargados de sentimentalismo, por mucho que vengan del trío dorado. Correré la misma suerte que mi padre y sinceramente, quizás él ya ha vivido lo suficiente como para importarle una mierda acabar así, pero yo tengo veinte años y no entra en mis planes terminar mis últimos días pudriéndome en una celda a la espera de ser besado.

-Tú, no eres tu padre.

-Mi padre está muerto- alzó la voz, dando intentando dar por zanjado el tema. Su voz rezumaba una tristeza que él se empeñaba por ocultar.

-Y tu madre está en libertad vigilada.

-No metas a mi madre en esto, Granger-dijo en tono amenazante, su mirada se volvió más fría y su sonrisa irónica se congeló al instante- ella no era un mortífago y todo el mundo lo sabía. Tuvo la mala suerte de ser la esposa de uno de ellos, nada más.

-Pero quizás tú…

-No es lo mismo ¡maldita sea!- estrelló su vaso contra la pared furioso haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara en su asiento. Lo miró en silencio durante unos minutos en los que el rubio miraba la pared manchada con aspecto ausente. Cuando se percató movió la cabeza lentamente hacía ella- quizás Voldemort haya muerto, pero hay mucha gente ahí fuera que sigue sus pasos y no va cesar hasta terminar lo que empezó. Y yo debo lealtad hacia ellos.

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy!- la castaña se levantó exasperada y caminó hasta él, quedándose a varios pasos- eres incapaz de matar a un gato. ¿Qué clase de mortífago es ese?

En un solo movimiento se aproximó a ella con total agilidad y casi sin percatarse de ello. La agarró por el cuello y la estrujó contra la pared ejerciendo una leve presión sobre él.

-La clase de mortífago que podría matarte ahora mismo, sin dejar huella.

-Fuiste incapaz de hacerlo con Dumbledore, me salvaste la vida en aquel callejón muggle y aturdiste a uno de los Carrow cuando casi mata a Harry- habló de manera ahogada por la presión que ejercía la mano del chico en su cuello y el miedo ante la violenta reacción de este- Me parece que tengo razones suficiente para pensar que no tienes intención de hacerlo. Es más no creo que hayas matado a nadie.

-Estás muy segura de ello- la soltó de golpe dándole la espalda. Paseó por la estancia de un lado a otro, nervioso. Luego pareció meditar sobre algo y de repente se giró de nuevo soltando una risa sarcástica- algo que me inquieta bastante, y perdona si es una indiscreción, pero no llego a comprender el punto en el que Potter y Weasley se vuelven solidarios conmigo. Quizás Potter, por todo eso del orgullo Griffindor, yo le salvé una vez y se siente en deuda pero…

-No me hagas esto- susurró la chica con un hilo de voz. Los ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y los cerró fuertemente en un vano intento por aguantar las lágrimas.

Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a detener sus dardos envenenados y aunque sabía que aquello supondría un punto sin retorno, necesitaba decirlo. Porque a pesar de aquellos dos largos y tortuosos años lejos de Hermione, de todo el daño que le había causado con sus decisiones, de los miedos, de ese maldito orgullo Slytherin y su apellido que hizo convertirse en todo aquello que ella odiaba tanto…A pesar de todo eso, aún se sentía furioso por no saber controlar esas sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que sus caminos volvían a cruzarse.

Y por Merlín que él no quería sentirse así. _Ya no_.

-¿Qué hay de Weasley?- su voz destilaba intenciones nada buenas y la castaña lo supo desde el primer instante que pronunció las palabras- He de decir que te ha costado mucho menos esfuerzo de lo que pensaba, tratándose de mí y todo ese odio que rezumaba constantemente cada vez que nos cruzábamos en los pasillos de Hogwarts…pero bueno- se encogió de hombros y acercó el vaso a sus labios, saboreando el momento- supongo que un par de polvos han sido suficiente para convencerlo de mis buenas y renovadas intenciones. ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Para!- Hermione se lanzó sobre él, pillándolo desprevenido e intentó arremeter contra su rostro con los puños cerrados. Draco la agarró en el momento preciso, justo antes de asestarle el primer golpe, por ambas muñecas y la paralizó.

-No te pongas melodramática ahora- escupió bajando la cabeza para quedar los rostros a la misma altura- un poco de sinceridad no viene mal de vez en cuando_, Hermione. _¿Te da miedo la verdad?

-¿La verdad?- y sin querer ni poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de manera descontrolada, su cuerpo temblaba por el torrente de emociones que sentía en aquel instante, pero aquello no le impidió continuar- ¿quieres hablar de la verdad, _Draco_? Pues yo te la diré.

-Adelante- le dedicó esa sonrisa ladina tan propia de él. Continuaba agarrándola fuerte por las muñecas y con la vista fija en cada gesto de su cara.

-Hubiera dado la vida por ti, ¿me oyes?- estaba cabreada y las palabras fluían de su boca casi sin pensar- me he enfrentado a mi familia, a mis amigos y al mundo entero si fuera necesario por ti. Siempre por ti. ¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Qué has hecho tú? Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ser sincero conmigo… ¿en serio pensaste que podías ocultarme tu alianza con Voldemort? Eres un cobarde. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás es que nunca me quisiste y esa fue tu forma de deshacerte de mí, ¿verdad?

La presión que ejercía sobre sus muñecas fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía para dar paso a un rostro serio. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus facciones se habían endurecido.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad para serlo, Draco- le animó ella soltándose cuidadosa de su agarre y posó ambas manos sobre el pecho del rubio.

Estaba preparada para cualquier reacción que pudiera tener. Fuera ira, desprecio, sarcasmo. Pero definitivamente, no para lo que hizo a continuación.

El rubio acercó la mano lentamente hacia su mejilla y con el pulgar limpió algunas de las lágrimas que habían quedado rezagadas en su piel. Con sumo cuidado y de una manera tan delicada que Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía al contacto con un hombre.

-Ahora estás con Weasley- murmuró con un hilo de voz, dolido. Ladeó la cabeza para admirar su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa triste asomó entre sus labios.

-Dra…

-Shhh….- la calló interponiendo su dedo índice en la boca y se tomó su tiempo delineándola con deleite- ya no importa. Es mejor así, él sabrá hacerte feliz.

-Nunca voy a ser feliz, al menos, no del todo- agregó la castaña e instintivamente entre abrió los labios.

-Yo tampoco- susurró él antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Un beso suave, lento, acompasando los movimientos con la lengua del otro y apasionado. Intentado decir todo lo que no eran capaces de transmitir con palabras, aunque tal vez, no había más que decir y solo les quedaba eso.

Tras unos largos minutos, que a ambos se le hicieron segundos, se separaron lentamente, intentado alargar el momento y las sensaciones al máximo.

-Lárgate de aquí, no quiero volver a verte en mi casa ¿entendido?

Tenía que ser así, de otra forma hubiera sido imposible para él. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, si no, echarla de su casa con malas formas y todo el desprecio que fuera posible?

-Draco…- acarició de manera sutil su brazo, suplicante- solo te pido una cosa: acepta mi ayuda para afrontar al ministerio y al Winzegamot.

-Fuera.

-Por favor.

-¿Estás sorda?- arqueó una ceja impasible- no quiero _sangresucias_ en mi casa.

Hermione aceptó la derrota, una vez más, y asintiendo brevemente se alejó de él en busca de sus pertenencias. Abatida y con los hombros ligeramente inclinados hacia delante buscaba casi a ciegas su abrigo ante la atenta mirada grisácea que la miraba desde su posición evaluándola. Una vez hubo recogido todo, se encaminó hacia la salida sin dirigirle una mirada.

-Granger- la había seguido hasta la puerta y permanecía quieto varios pasos a su espalda. La aludida se giró hacia él- No necesito tu ayuda. La familia Greengrass se está encargando de mi defensa desde hace unas semanas.

Esa era su forma de darle las gracias. De tranquilizarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Que iba a salir de esta.

-¿Greengrass?- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sin poder evitar la pregunta. No debía, pero lo necesitaba.

-El padre de Astoria es una persona muy influyente y de muy buena reputación en el ministerio.

-Astoria…- murmuró por lo bajo, más para ella misma que para que lo escuchara. Suspiró profundamente y cabeceó- me alegro de veras, Draco. Por ambas cosas.

Pero en realidad no lo hacía. Imposible, ni siquiera estaba preparada para asumir algo así… pero ¿Qué esperaba? Había pasado mucho tiempo y ella misma había rehecho su vida. ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto al saber que él también? Ahh, pero ¡como dolía! Aguantó el golpe estoicamente y avanzó los pocos pasos que le separaban del umbral de la puerta.

Era definitivo.

-Si te quise. Con todo mi ser- habló Draco, omitiendo el detalle de poner el verbo en presente. El silencio se adueñó de ambos hasta que él finalizó- espero que Weasley también lo haga.

No hizo falta decir más. Es todo lo que Hermione podía soportar en un mismo día. Se alejó casi en volandas ,calle abajo, evitando así volver a llorar ante él. Y alejándose definitivamente de su historia.

Draco cerró la puerta de inmediato y acto seguido apoyó la frente en ella. Soltó todo el aire de los pulmones y comenzó a relajar cada parte de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando apartar los sentimientos. Olvidarlos. Fue entonces cuando sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse ligeramente y poco a poco en aumento.

Y sin poder evitarlo, lloró. En silencio y durante varios minutos hasta que volvió abrir los ojos repentinamente y se fijó en los gemelos que adoraban el puño de su impecable camisa.

Regalo y herencia de la ancestral familia Greengrass.

Con esos mismos pensamientos intentó recomponerse lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí va otro One-Shot más...<strong>

**¡Espero que os guste!**


End file.
